lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Goigoi
'''Goigoi '''is an adult male jackal that lives in the Outlands. He is the mate of Reirei, and the father of several jackal pups. Appearance Goigoi is a jackal with brown fur in a darker shade than his mate's. His back and tail tip are black, with four pale spots near his shoulder. He has a bushy tail that is very skinny at the base. The fur along his back is long and scruffy, and his cheeks are distinctively rounder than Reirei's. His muzzle is long, thicker towards his nose, with a few teeth protruding from his lower lip. Goigoi's ears are are both clipped, one of them having a small hole near the top, and his broad nose is dark brown. He has bushy black eyebrows, and several strands of fur stick up atop his head and hang down on his lower jaw. Three deep brown speckles are present on each side of his nose. Personality Goigoi is shown to be lazy, greedy for food and fairly dim-witted. He has the same devious nature as Reirei, but he is a follower rather than a leader. He is very submissive to her, never questioning her actions. He also loves to sleep, and is not pleased when he is disturbed from his rest. He is more afraid of his mate than he is of the Lion Guard, but this does not stop him passing on the blame to Reirei at times in order to avoid punishment from the Guard.Too Many Termites He isn't the master of deception that Reirei is, and sometimes slips up when attempting to trick others. According to his mate, whilst not very smart, he is sweet, offering to be the bait in order to help his children practice their hunting skillsBabysitter Bunga. Despite his lack of intellect, he prides himself in making Reirei proud. Goigoi has shown on multiple occasions that he is able to sleep comfortably in almost any setting. History The Kupatana Celebration Goigoi's son, Dogo, manages to fool the Lion Guard into inviting him into the Pride Lands. Goigoi's mate Reirei witnesses Dogo accomplish this, and eagerly turns to tell him. To her annoyance, Goigoi is sleeping, and Reirei resorts to hitting him with her paw, waking him abruptly. He indignantly tells her that he was sleeping, but Reirei dismisses this and explains to him that Dogo has tricked the Guard into inviting him into the Pride Lands, and begins to add that when one jackal is invited, they all are. Goigoi finishes her sentence for her, and goes to fetch his sons. Later, Goigoi and Reirei tail the Guard as they take Dogo to a hillside in the Pride Lands. Once the Guard has left, they reveal themselves to Dogo. Goigoi observes that "this place sure beats the Outlands" and gives a short laugh, licking his lips, causing Reirei to look at him disdainfully before continuing to speak to Dogo. At one point, Goigoi asks Reirei when "this Kupatana thing" will begin, and she replies that it will be a while before Kupatana starts. She adds that in the meantime, they should make themselves at home. The jackal pups do as Reirei said, choosing to sleep in the aardvarks' dens, much to the irritation of their former inhabitants. When Kion, Fuli, and Ono arrive to sort things out, Reirei and Goigoi approach them, and Reirei introduces themselves as Dogo's parents. Meanwhile, Goigoi is searching inside an aardvark den. He discovers a fruit and proceeds to eat it, angering the aardvarks even further. Kion asks which one of the jackal pups is Dogo, and Dogo approaches him cheerfully. Kion recalls that Dogo said he had no family, but Dogo protests, telling Kion that what he said specifically was that he was alone. Reirei adds that at the time, he had been. She assures Kion that it was all a misunderstanding, and he allows them to stay. Later, as the jackal family walks through the Pride Lands, Reirei decides that they should help themselves to more of the Pride Landers' "generosity". Dogo asks her if that will make Kion and the Guard mad, but Reirei explains that due to it being the day of Kupatana, they can do whatever they want. Goigoi confirms this mockingly, and Reirei then teaches Dogo and her family how to get their way. This results in a number of a number of Pride Landers angry at the jackals for stealing from them, but when the Guard arrives, Dogo and Reirei once again insist that it was a misunderstanding, and they are permitted to stay in the Pride Lands. Reirei even talks Kion into considering allowing the jackals at Kupatana. Goigoi is seen watching the Pride Landers before Kupatana begins. Reirei tells Goigoi that she's moved by all of the choices in prey, wondering where they'll begin. Goigoi simply decides to "dig in". When the Kupatana begins, the jackals attack, with Reirei in the lead and Dogo at her side. The Lion Guard moves into action to stop the predators. Goigoi chases a baboon around the elephants, but is foiled by Fuli. He is no match for the cheetah's speed, and ends up crashing into a tree as he tries to escape her. Kion tells the jackals that they are going back to the Outlands. Reirei tries to talk her way out of it once more, but Simba roars angrily at her, and the jackal family flees back to the Outlands. The Call of the Drongo Goigoi makes no appearance, but his voice is imitated by Tamaa the drongo to scare a hare away from her lunch. Too Many Termites Goigoi, snoring while he sleeps inside of a den, mutters that he loves her in his sleep after she calls his name. She prods him, and he briefly wakes up and asks if he was snoring before resuming his slumber. However, after as Reirei mentions aardwolves to eat, he wakes up with a final snort, declaring that she had him at aardwolf with a wave of his paw. She announces that it smells like a whole pack moved in next door, and Goigoi asks when the hyraxes moved out. Reirei responds that they did not, and, remembering, he remarks that they were delicious. Reirei tells him that it is time to say hello to their new neighbors now that he is up, and, licking his lips, Goigoi responds, "Whatever you say, dear." They enter the aardwolf den, and Goigoi jovially greets the aardwolves inside. The aardwolves comment that they thought the jackals were the Lion Guard, and Goigoi glances around asking where the Lion Guard is. Jumping against Reirei, he declares that she made him do it. She kicks him away, and he hits the wall of the den with a cry before slumping to the ground. He returns to Reirei's side as she assures the aardwolves that the Guard will not find any trace of them. She then adds, "Maybe a little hide." and Goigoi continues with, "Maybe a little hair." Reirei, telling the aardwolves that they will be friends, comments that they know what friends do. Goigoi interrupts saying that friends have each other for dinner. Reirei kicks him away and quickly smooths this over, and they sing We'll Make You a Meal together while dancing during some parts. As the song draws to a close, Reirei climbs onto Goigoi's back. Goigoi then jumps down and wraps his forepaws around the two of the aardwolves' backs. Mjomba, another aardwolf, enters the den, and Goigoi proclaims that it is a private party. Reirei denies this, stating that the more, the merrier. To Goigoi's surprise, the two ardwolves he was sitting with move away. While they talk to Mjomba, Reirei and Goigoi move to the exit of the den. Upon being ordered to by his mate, Goigoi pushes a boulder across of it, blocking the way out. The two jackals advance on the aardwolves, and Goigoi asks if they should wait for the kids. Reirei responds that the can have the leftovers, and they pounce. The aardwolves move out of the way, and they begin to chase them and snap at them. However, the Lion Guard enters the den, stopping the attack, and Bunga holds Goigoi by the tail as he tries to run. Once he is released, he flies out of the den and tumbles into Reirei. They bounce into their den, and Bunga shuts them in. Goigoi then falls asleep. Babysitter Bunga Goigoi and his pack are watching a herd of zebras grazing in the Pride Lands, planning an attack. After he and his mate remind Dogo and Kijana of the plan, they race into the herd and charge them. Goigoi is soon in hot pursuit of a zebra, asking it to slow down so he can eat it. Fuli races past him and causes the jackal to fall headfirst onto the ground. Upon seeing Fuli, he makes a hasty retreat. It doesn't take long for the rest of his family to be defeated by the Guard, and Reirei calls for her kids to follow her home. Upon noticing her mate not following, she snaps at him, with Goigoi explaining that he thought she only wanted the kids to follow her. Later, home in the Outlands, Dogo and Kijana train under their mother's guidance. She orders them to get the little one away from the pack, but with only their father and two older siblings in front of them, Kijana points out that there are no little ones. Goigoi overhears her and offers to play the role of the little one, which Reirei responds to warmly. She quickly urges her children to run him down and they do so, alarming Goigoi as they approach. Kijana knocks him down and tugs at his tail while Dogo pins him down completely, pleasing their mother who decides that it's time to return to the Pride Lands. As they leave, Goigoi asks if someone else can play the little one next time. The pack spy on some animals at the Watering Hole, where they overhear Twiga mention that their children are at Hakuna Matata Falls. Goigoi starts to leave, but is stopped by Reirei, who tells Goigoi to halt the Lion Guard whilst the rest of them go after the youngsters. At first he protests, but Reirei assures him that they'll leave him a tidbit before swiftly leaving with the kids. Goigoi feels proud that Reirei left him with a task, but soon realises that he might not be up to it. Nearby, the Lion Guard are out checking the trees in case any animals need their help, when Kion suggests checking up on them at the falls. Goigoi overhears this, and desperately tries to think up a plan that will stop them from reaching their destination. In his attempt to do so, he treads on his own tail, wailing out loud and gaining the Lion Guard's attention. After cooling down his tail, Goigoi notices the impending group and starts to run, pleased with himself. When Ono flies towards him and questions his behavior, replies that he's chasing an antelope and that the entire Guard will be needed to stop him. With no antelope in sight, Ono returns to the Guard, leaving Goigoi to muse about his plan. But in doing so he misses a gap in the ground and falls through. He cries out for help, and the Lion Guard arrive to find him stuck upside down in a hole. Goigoi plays dumb on his family's whereabouts, but when Beshte offers to help, it leaves him surprised. But Kion states that they'll only help after he tells them of Reirei's whereabouts. Certain that Reirei's wrath is much worse than that of the Lion Guard's, he is at first hesitant to be honest with them, though eventually succumbs to their will. After Beshte helps him get loose as promised, Goigoi then calls for them not to tell his mate that they had seen him. Divide and Conquer Goigoi, Reirei and two of their almost grown up children chase four pangolins in the Pride Lands to a cliff edge, forcing them to curl up in balls. After being scolded by Reirei for frightening them, Fuli and Ono arrive to fight. Reirei calmly commands her family to scatter, rendering the outnumbered Fuli and Ono unable to catch any of them. When the pangolins land, they uncurl. But when the jackals charge at them, they use their flatulence to ward them away. Reirei signals defeat, and the jackals quickly retreat. Goigoi and his pack return to the Outlands, meeting up with Janja's Clan along the way. They return to the Outlands Volcano, where his mate excitedly informs Scar that the plan to break up the Lion Guard was a success. Scar explains that their first mission was merely a test, and that their main objective would be in the next mission - eliminating Rafiki. It is decided by Scar that Reirei's pack will handle the distraction process, while Janja's clan takes out Rafiki. Outside, Janja taunts Reirei over Scar's decision. When Reirei states that jackals are the smartest, the two leaders start to claim that their kind are the smartest, but Goigoi shows more interest in snoozing and falling into vents. Goigoi and his pack chase down some gazelles in a bid to get the Lion Guard's attention. When they cross a dense opening, Tamaa starts to impersonate the Lion Guard just outside, flying across give the false impression that the full Lion Guard are surrounding the jackals. Although Reirei takes comfort in the fact that none of the Lion Guard members are going after Janja's clan, Goigoi reminds her how bad it is for them. But when Tamaa impersonates Kion's Roar, the jackals are shocked to find themselves still standing. During this time, Reirei notices Tamaa's tail feathers just outside the clearing, and pins him down. It doesn't take long for them to realise that Kion has tricked them, and the pack leave to assist Janja's clan. After joining Janja's clan, Goigoi and his pack participate in the battle against the Lion Guard, Tamaa and Rafiki. However, after getting thrown around too much, they surrender, and make a hasty retreat back into the Outlands. The Scorpion's Sting Under Scar's order, Goigoi and his family attack the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Outlands Volcano. He is caught off guard when Bunga uses his flatulence on them, and the Guard race past them. Later, he and his family trap the Lion Guard in the volcano, with the rest of Scar's army. They corner the Lion Guard over a platform above the volcano, but Kion uses his Roar to to push back Kenge, Ushari and the skinks. Trying to stop them from going further, Goigoi and his family are up next, but are also blasted away by the Roar. The Kilio Valley Fire Goigoi and his pack target Kilio Valley as per Scar's orders. After setting the valley alight, Goigoi's pack target Ma Tembo's Herd while the Lion Guard struggle to extinguish the blaze. When the Lion Guard notice their attack, Bunga enters combat with Goigoi. Unable to fend off their attackers, the Lion Guard retreat with Ma Tembo's herd, leaving the Army of Scar members to watch menacingly as they leave. Having won the battle, Goigoi curls up to sleep. When Mwoga drops a blazing stick, Scar appears to give them their next order. He explains how they will be staying in the valley, and will take the Pride Lands piece by piece. All the animals agree that the valley is a dump, except for Goigoi, who finds it cozy. He continues to sleep while everyone else argues over leadership. He later wakes up, and fights with Chungu over it. Undercover Kinyonga Goigoi and his family are confirmed to be still living in Kilio Valley, Comics Calf in Danger Goigoi, Reirei and some other adult jackals find a missing calf who has strayed in the Outlands. When the Lion Guard try to intervene, Goigoi warns them away. Kion, Beshte and Ono catapult some nearby fruits across to them. Goigoi and the other jackals make a hasty retreat to the Outlands to avoid being hit with the unripened fruits. An Enemy In Trouble When Reirei gets into trouble, Goigoi turns to the Lion Guard for help. Since she usually gives the pack the orders, he asks them to help. After they agree, Goigoi leads them to the last place he saw her. When she is rescued, although Goigoi is relieved to see her, Reirei is angry with him for asking their lifelong enemies for help, and chases him away while Goigoi assures her that he did it for her. Family *Reirei: Mate *Dogo: Son *Dogo's Siblings: Sons and Daughters *Kijana: Daughter Friends *Scar *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Kiburi *Mzingo *Mwoga *Male Vulture *Ushari *Shupavu *Njano *Nyeusi *Waza *Nyata *Kenge *Sumu Enemies * Kion * Beshte * Bunga * Ono * Fuli * Simba * Rafiki * Muhanga * Muhangus * Mjomba * Haya * Ogopa * Muhimu * Hamu * Young Rhino * Little Monkey * Juhudi * Young Serval * Male Mongoose *Tamaa *Makini *Mtoto *Ma Tembo *Zito *Zigo *Johari *Mtoto's Mom Songs *We'll Make You a Meal References fr:Goigoi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Jackals Category:Parents Category:Villains Category:Spouses Category:Mammals